phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro là hàng xóm nhà đối diện và là người bạn rất gần gũi của Phineas và Ferb. Isabella rất thích Phineas. Cô bé là trưởng nhóm của đội Fireside Girls 46231, và thường xuyên xung phong tham gia vào các ý tưởng lớn, cùng với đội của cô. Thông tin tiểu sử Buổi đầu thời thơ ấu 'Isabella 'được sinh ra trong một gia đình có mẹ là người Mexico (Tây Ban Nha) và bố người Mỹ - gốc Do Thái. Cô bé đã gặp và kết bạn với Phineas và Ferb (và rất thích Phineas). Cô cũng đã tham gia và trở thành trưởng nhóm Fireside Girls. Cuộc sống hiện tại thumb|left|250px|Isabella mặc đồng phục Fireside Girls Hiện là đội trưởng của nhóm Fireside Girls, Isabella sống ở Danville trên phố Maple Drive, đối diện với nhà Phineas và Ferb cùng với mẹ, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro. Cô bé dành phần lớn thời gian trong ngày tham gia vào và giúp đỡ các dự án của Phineas và Ferb. Cô bé cũng dành thời gian chăm sóc cún Pinky và thu thập các huy hiệu Fireside Girls. Cô bé cũng là bạn thân với các thành viên trong nhóm Fireside Girls, gồm Gretchen, emyli Ginger, Katie, Holly, và Adyson. Bối cảnh đặc biệt Tính cách Isabella là người vui vẻ, dũng cảm, ngọt ngào, biết quan tâm, thân thiện và rất có tinh thần, luôn sẵn sàng đóng góp vào các ý tưởng lớn của Phineas and Ferb, thường là vì các huy hiệu, hoặc đơn giản là vì cô bé rất thích Phineas. Nói chung cô bé là người lạc quan, nhưng cô cũng quan tâm, và lo lắng cho người khác. Hiện là đội trưởng nhóm Fireside Girls 46231, cô bé có tài lãnh đạo tuyệt với cùng khả năng tổ chức, tuy vậy cô cũng làm theo hướng dẫn của Phineas. Đôi khi Isabella cũng tỏ ra ghen tị, và bực mình với những thứ hoặc những ai dành được nhiều sự chú ý từ Phineas (tập "The Chronicles of Meap", "That Sinking Feeling", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Cô bé cũng không thích cách Melissa chú ý đến Candace nhiều hơn (tập "We Call it Maze") và tỏ ra giận dữ khi Suzy và Candace bắt chước câu nói quen thuộc "whatcha doin'?" của cô (tập "Suddenly Suzy"). Isabella đã thể hiện ít nhất hai lần rằng mình là người láu cá, tận dụng tình huống để có lợi cho bản thân. Chẳng hạn như trong tập "Bowl-R-Ama Drama", cô bé đã tận dụng quả bóng bowling khổng lồ để thắng trò chơi ném chai của Shady Joe (mặc dù Shady Joe gian lận bằng cách dán những cái chai trên kệ). Dáng vẻ, ngoại hình Isabella có mái tóc dài màu đen và đôi mắt xanh hình trái xoan. Cô bé thường mặc váy màu hồng cùng với áo phông trắng và thắt lưng màu tía, tất trắng và giày hồng. Chiếc nơ hồng trên đầu cô có thể được coi là một phần của bộ trang phục đặc trưng, và thỉnh thoảng Isabella xuất hiện mà không có nó. Đồng phục Fireside Girls của cô bé có kiểu giống với trang phục thường ngày, nhưng với chiếc váy màu cam và nâu. Cô đội chiếc mũ bê-rê màu cam với nơ đỏ ở phía trước, đeo thắt lưng màu đỏ, cùng với khăn quàng vai thành tích. Trong bộ đồ này, cô bé đi tất trắng với giày đỏ. Vào mùa đông, cô đội mũ tím, nơ tím, áo khoác tím, khăn quàng tím, găng tay tím và ủng trắng. Các mối quan hệ Phineas thumb|left|250px|Isabella nhìn Phineas Isabella rất thích Phineas - hàng xóm và cũng là bạn thân của cô. Cô bé hay mơ về cậu và tin rằng một ngày nào đó hai người sẽ kết hôn. Tuy vậy, Isabella thường nổi giận nếu Phineas không để chú ý đến cô hay những gợi ý, thường là khi cô bé đang tỏ ra lãng mạn ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Out to Launch", "Comet Kermillian"...). Isabella thường lấy cớ thu thập phù hiệu "Giúp đỡ hàng xóm" trong vai trò trưởng nhóm Fireside Girls để được ở bên Phineas và tham gia vào các ý tưởng lớn và vĩ đại của vùng Ba Bang cậu. Tình cảm của Phineas dành cho Isabella không được thể hiện rõ, vì cậu bé thường không chú ý tới cô bé. Isabella cũng biết rằng trong tương lai, cô sẽ trở thành cô của các con của Candace, chứng tỏ cô sẽ kết hôn với Phineas hoặc Ferb ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Ferb thumb|Ferb lắng nghe Isabella kể chuyện về Phineas Isabella là bạn tốt của Ferb, tuy nhiên, cô có vẻ khó chịu mỗi khi Ferb luôn đi cùng với Phineas. Cô bé hoàn toàn không có tình cảm với Ferb. Tuy nhiên, sau chuyến đi xuyên thời gian cùng hai cậu bé, Isabella nhận ra mình sẽ kết hôn với Phineas hoặc Ferb ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Biết được điều này, Ferb quay lại và nháy mắt với Isabella, làm cô bé choáng váng hoặc shock khi biết mình có thể sẽ kết hôn với một ai đó không phải Phineas. Khi các cô cậu bé bị kẹt trên một hòn đảo hoang, Ferb đã lắng nghe Isabella kể về Phineas không quan tâm đến cô và đưa cho cô bé chiếc khăn tay khi cô sắp khóc. Điều này cho thấy Ferb biết về tình cảm đặc biệt mà Isabella dành cho Phineas ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Candace 300px|thumb|left|Candace nhìn máy tính của Isabella Isabella và Candace cũng là bạn tốt của nhau. Họ biết về người trong mộng của nhau và thường chia sẻ lời khuyên cũng như kinh nghiệm ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!"). Khi ở Paris, Isabella cảm thấy ghen tỵ với mối quan hệ giữa Candace và Jeremy ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). Khi Isabella sung sướng nhận ra con của Candace trong tương lai gọi mình là "Cô Isabella", có nghĩa Isabella sẽ trở thành con dâu của nhà Flynn-Fletcher, Candace nhắc cô rằng cô cũng có thể sẽ lấy Ferb ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). Candace cũng đã hợp sức với Isabella để đánh bại đội Buford và Baljeet ("Got Game?"). Isabella cùng với Phineas và Ferb cũng đã cố gắng giúp Candace đoạt được 50 phù hiệu trong một ngày để kiếm được vé cho buổi biểu diễn của Paisley Sideburn Brothers ("Fireside Girls Jamboree"). Tuy hai người quý mến nhau, Isabella cũng thấy khó chịu và tức giận với Candace khi Melissa coi trọng thành tích của Candace hơn của Isabella, nhưng sau đó họ đã hòa giải khi Candace thừa nhận rằng cô đã không đạt được 50 phù hiệu trong một ngày nếu không có sự giúp đỡ của Isabella và các em trai mình ("We Call it Maze"). Buford thumb|left|"Cậu không thể làm được gì đâu!" Khi chơi thể thao hay các trò chơi khác, Buford thường chế giễu Isabella là con gái, vì thế không đáng làm đối thủ trong mắt cậu. Isabella không chấp nhận chuyện này và thách đấu lại cậu ta ("Got Game?", "Brain Drain"). Khi cô bé thấy Buford khóc khi cậu mất con cá vàng, cô đã thể hiện sự quan tâm của mình và lo lắng cho câu ta ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). Baljeet thumb|250px|Baljeet hẹn hò giả vờ với Isabella Isabella và Baljeet đôi khi đi chơi với nhau, thường là liên quan tới các ý tưởng lớn của Phineas và Ferb. Cô bé đã thắng cậu ta khi cá xem Buford hay con mực khổng lồ sẽ thắng ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford"). Khi nhóm bạn cố xác định mục đích của cỗ máy lạ ở sân sau, Baljeet đã chộp ngay lấy cơ hội có một bữa ăn ấm cúng và lãng mạn với Isabella trong cuộc hẹn hò giả đôi khi với Phineas, chứng tỏ cậu có chút tình cảm với cô bé ("What Do It Do?"). Khi Baljeet hỏi Isabella xem cậu có diễn tốt vai Phineas không, cậu đã nhận được câu trả lời "Không, không hề." ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). Ngoài ra trong tập "Ask a Foolish Question" cũng cho thấy nhiều khả năng Baljeet có tình cảm với Isabella thumb|252px|Baljeet đang thử "Máy đọc ý muốn" của Phineas và Ferb Fireside Girls thumb|left|Isabella và nhóm Fireside Girls Đội Fireside Girls luôn nghe theo lệnh của trưởng nhóm Isabella, thường xuyên sẵn sàng làm mọi việc cho trưởng nhóm trong việc giúp đỡ Phineas và Ferb, bất chấp mọi nguy hiểm. Tuy các thành viên trong nhóm rất trung thành với Isabella, và đã nhận được rất nhiều phù hiệu khi giúp các cậu bé, họ đã có ý kiến rằng đã thu thập được 60-75 phù hiệu 'Giúp đỡ hàng xóm' vì việc này. Các cô gái cũng hiểu rõ về tình cảm mà Isabella dành cho Phineas, cũng như mơ ước sau này được kết hôn với cậu của cô bé, và trêu chọc cô về chuyện này ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). Kể cả vậy, họ cũng là bạn của các cậu bé và hét lên vui sướng khi Phineas mới Isabella lên chuyến tàu lãng mạn ("That Sinking Feeling"). Thông tin cơ sở *Isabella có một phần dòng máu Do Thái. *Isabella có giọng hát rất tốt ("S'Winter", "The Ballad of Badbeard", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"...), đã hát solo trong một số đoạn hoặc bài hát (City of Love, Where Did We Go Wrong?...). *Trong tập "Wizard of Odd", Isabella đóng vai phù thủy tốt trong giấc mơ của Candace. Trang phục của cô bé là bộ váy hồng, vương miện hồng cùng một cây đũa phép; cô đi lại bằng quả cầu mắt biết bay. *Isabella có thể huýt sáo với hai ngón tay ("S'Winter"). *Isabella rất giỏi trong trò table football ("Got Game?"). *Isabella được đặt tên theo con gái của Dan Povenmire, đồng tác giả của sê-ri này. *Isabella có bể bơi ở sân sau ("Rollercoaster", "Ready for the Bettys", "Day of the Living Gelatin"). *Isabella có một chú cún chihuahua tên là Pinky, là một đặc vụ của tổ chức O.W.C.A cùng với Perry ("Journey to the Center of Candace", "Hide and Seek", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap"...). *Isabella có thể là hậu duệ của một cô gái giống hệt cô, bạn của tiến sĩ Phineastein và Ferbgor ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"). *Isabella biết chơi trống tambourine ("The Fast and the Phineas", "Don't Even Blink"...), kèn trôm-pét ("Don't Even Blink"), ghi-ta ("Tip of the Day", "Gaming the System", "Oh, There You Are, Perry"...). *Isabella thường được mẹ gọi là Isa, một cách nói ngắn gọn phổ biến ở các nước nói tiếng Tây Ban Nha ("Hide and Seek"). *Isabella là trưởng nhóm Fireside Girls 46231 ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap"). *Isabella có khả năng biết ai đó nói câu cửa miệng của mình, "Cậu đang làm gì vậy?", kể cả khi người đó không ở gần cô bé. Cô bé luôn cảm thấy khó chịu khi một ai đó ngoại trừ Phineas nói câu đó ("I Scream, You Scream", "At the Car Wash", "That Sinking Feeling"), và cô cũng không muốn để ai nói câu đó với Phineas ("Out of Toon", "Suddenly Suzy"). *Isabella có thể lái xe tải nhỏ ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") hoặc máy bay phản lực ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"), nhưng cô đồng ý với Phineas rằng cô còn quá nhỏ để lái xe ("The Secret of Success"). *Isabella rất khỏe khi bế Phineas trên tay ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"), huých khuỷu tay vào Buford ("Out of Toon"), cùng Baljeet nâng chiếc ghế từ Sun-Beater 3000 sang chiếc máy bay giấy và bẻ gãy chiếc bút chì ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *Isabella chạy rất nhanh ("Candace Loses Her Head", "Journey to the Center of Candace"). *Isabella hiểu biết rõ về xe hơi và động cơ ("The Fast and the Phineas", "The Secret of Success"). *Isabella có thể nói với giọng rất trầm, có khả năng gây hoảng sợ cho người nghe ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). *Tóc của Isabella sẽ xù lên khi gặp phải môi trường ẩm ướt ("Robot Rodeo"). Cước chú en:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro de:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro es:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro nl:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro pl:Izabela Garcia-Shapiro pt-br:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Thể loại:Nhân vật Thể loại:Trẻ con Thể loại:Nữ Thể loại:A đến Z